This invention relates to a releasable strap system and, more particularly, to the combination of a hand strap and a device strap for an item. The hand strap is removably connectable around the wrist of a hand and between two of the five fingers of the hand leaving the hand free for normal use. The device strap is removably connected to the hand strap. The device strap can be easily and quickly released from the hand strap in the event of an emergency. The device strap is used to support tools, etc. that fall out of the user's hand.
Releasable straps have been used in many environments such as in skiing. In the past straps such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,641, to Larsen, 3,232,632 to Lewis, and 3,170,703 and 3,218,089 both to Marchand have been used to interconnect a user to a ski pole.
It would be desirable to have a universal strap that would be useable over a person's hand or over the user's glove. A ski strap system was disclosed by the applicants in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 685,720 filed on Dec. 24, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,121. The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 685,720 is incorporated in this application by reference and is made a part hereof.